A Close Call
by Hessian304
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Please read. Robbie is up to his old tricks again, but this time a life could hang in the balance. Will lazytown lose one of its own? Or will a very unlikely person come to the rescue.


Robbie snuck up the ladder and crept through the airship. Sportacus was sleeping thanks to the pill he had slipped into his water earlier. "this time Sportacus wont be able to save himself!" Robbie said evilly. Pulling wire after wire out of the console, he cackled evilly. The airship pitched forward and started a nosedive toward the ground. Robbie strapped the parachute on and jumped out he open door just as Sportacus fell off the bed.

Sportacus woke up and staggered toward the console. The airship pitched forward and the last thing Sportacus saw before impact was the kids staring in horror as he went down.

Meanwhile on the ground:  
Stephanie, now 20, and the other kids had just finished a game of soccer when they heard a noise. Ziggy looked around and watched in horror as Sportacus's airship hit the ground. Stephanie and the rest of the kids ran toward the wreckage. "Pixel, go get Bessie and my uncle. We need help." Stephanie said. She ran into the wreckage and looked wildly around for Sportacus. The console was completely gone. She stared out the open hole and looked in horror. Sportacus' blue cap, now purple with blood, was fluttering in the breeze and a hand was sticking out of the console, which was positioned a few feet away from the rest of the wreckage. Stephanie and Trixie ran toward the wrecked console and started moving pieces of the wreckage away from his body. The others joined in and as a team effort, they got Sportacus clear of the wreckage.

Sirens blared as the ambulances raced toward the wreckage. Stephanie had Sportacus' head resting in her lap and was trying to stem the flow of blood. The officials took his pulse and breathing then immediately started pushing on his chest. Sportacus wasn't breathing and his face was red with blood. Stephanie and the others stood over to one side and watched as the emc officers worked hard to get their hero breathing again.

Sportacus still wasn't breathing after five minutes and the officials were ready to give up. Stephanie wouldn't have it though. She made them keep trying, no matter how hopeless the time was. "there's always a way!" she said over and over as she watched them put the oxygen mask back over his mouth. Suddenly, Sportacus coughed. The officers sprang into action and strapped him onto a gurney. They rushed him to the ambulance and to the next town's hospital.

Three days past before news reached Lazytown. The kids were now able to come and see him. The mayor drove all of them to the next town and they walked into the waiting room. They lady behind the desk immediately recognized them and escorted them through a few corridors. They reached his room and cautiously went in.

Sportacus was lying on his back and was wimpering in his sleep. Three IVs were sticking out of his arm and he had a bandage wrapped around his head and chest. The kids didn't say anything. Then, as if he sensed their presence, Sportacus opened his eyes.

Stephanie looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek. Sportacus smiled and said,"Hey guys. What's up?" He tried to sit up but a nurse immediately made him lay back. He grimaced when her hand hit his bruises but he quickly hid the pain.

The nurse said, "Excuse me... Could I please see you in the hall?" Sportacus looked confused, then he realized what they were about to hear. The kids filed into the hall and he heard gasps as she delivered the news. He was dying... He already knew that was going to happen. He had known since he got there. He closed his eyes and sank into a coma. Maybe he could stay alive if he healed fast. He hopes so. The kids needed their hero. He needed them.

The kids, excluding Stephanie and Ziggy, went back to Lazytown. Stephanie sat next to Sportacus' bedside and fell asleep. Ziggy sat next to her and moved her over to the window. Sportacus woke up slowly and looked over to the pair. A few tears leaked out of his eyes and he sighed. Maybe she didn't need him after all. Suddenly, he felt an extreme pain in his chest. He had been out of his healing trance to long. His heart stopped.

Stephanie looked over when she heard the flatline. "Nurse!" she shouted! She ran up to Sportacus was gone! No! He couldn't be! But he was just... Gone. Stephanie leant down and buried her face in his chest. Ziggy had run for a nurse and she tried to wake him up. She tried everything she could think of. Suddenly, she remembered a story she had read about elves. She bent down and softly kissed him on the lips, then she laid her head on his chest. Tears streamed down her face as he lay there. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms surrounded her and a familiar voice whispered, "Why exactly are you crying?" Stephanie raised her head and her gaze met a familiar pair of Ice blue eyes. "Sportacus! Your ok!" she shouted as she hugged him. He laughed and said, " well, apparently I am." he smiled and returned the hug.

Two weeks went by before Sportacus could go home. Stephanie helped him as much as she could. Everything was back to normal soon enough and no one was lazy on Lazytown once more!


End file.
